yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Josei Kashu
Josei Kashu is a JPop singer in Jackboog21's Universe. Personality She is always happy. She loves her fans. She also loves flowers. Appearance She has pink hair and she sometimes has a sash with smiley faces on it. Backstory She was born in Tokyo to a rich family. She met Chie Hashimoto when she was 6 and the 2 have been best friends ever since. As the 2 grew up they both became interested in being singers. Josei eventually got famous when she released Akita. As for Chie, she does have some level of fame, but very few know who she is. Songs Akita Akita was her debut single. It became huge within 1 week. The song is about a dog. The music video features her and a dog on a quest to save the world from cats and printers. Oishii Okashi Monsuta A song about a little green candy monster. The music video starts as if it's an RPG, with a king giving Josei a mission to find and stop a monster. She goes on a journey through the kingdom, filled with candy and other sweets. At the end, she battles the monster but they become friends. The end of the video show Josei kicking down the king's door with a "Too be continued" on screen. Henko Keiro An upbeat rock song about her change as an artist, that she's not all sugar and love. However, it generally fails at portraying this. The music video features her dressed in a goth outfit getting pictures taken at a photo booth with flashbacks to what are assumed to be things that she views as bad and show she's misunderstood. Amakunai A leaked unreleased song that is believed to be either be an early version of Henko Keiro or was meant to be released alongside it. Unlike Henko Keiro, it does a much better job at portraying change. Seigi no Senshi The opening song to a children's live action show by the same name about a group of teens that fight evil while wearing colorful full body suits. The music video features scenes from the show cut with scenes showing Josei with her own unique outfit while comically fighting "evil" by finding a lost dog, helping an man elderly man shop for groceries, and a very serious scene about her stopping her nemesis "Mild Inconveniencer". At the end she strikes the same pose the heroes of the show strike at the end of each episode. Near the end of the 3rd season, Josei made a cameo as a small town hero that the show's heroes must team up with to stop Mild Inconveniencer from mildly inconveniencing all of Japan, and then the world. Dansurobotto The opening song to an anime named Robotto-ryoku. While she didn't sing any lines, as there aren't any. Her voice saying random words was heavily altered and used in place of some instruments. This is the only song to date that she is a featured artist. A promotional music video for the show was made showing scenes from the show cut with scenes with the main artist and Josei. It starts with the main artist in a DJ booth and Josei dancing on a dance floor, until he flips a switch transitioning the DJ booth and dance floor into a lab with a computer and testing area and Josei into a dancing robot with him as her inventor. Sarada This song was announced as the theme song for an upcoming anime. The song features her childhood friend, Chie Hashimoto. Only 10 seconds of the song have been heard by the public during a reveal trailer for the show. Trivia *She was inspired by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu and Reni Mimura/Wanko Ni Mero Mero. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Jackboog21's OCs